


di ambang karam

by seoulvibes



Category: Thai Actor RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Band Fic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:35:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28837161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seoulvibes/pseuds/seoulvibes
Summary: dua minggu.hanya butuh dua minggu untuk membuat gun atthaphan meledak.
Relationships: Off Jumpol Adulkittiporn/Gun Atthaphan Phunsawat
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	di ambang karam

“Kita break aja dulu gimana?”

Gun terkesiap. Break?

“Off...”

“Maaf Gun, jujur gue lagi jenuh banget sama semuanya akhir-akhir ini. I feel constricted. Aku tau Gun, aku brengsek banget, nyuekin kamu–”

“Dua minggu, Off. Dua minggu aku nungguin kamu dan ini jawaban yang kamu tawarkan? Off, aku selalu ada buat kamu, bagi ke aku hal-hal yang bikin kamu pusing. We're in this together, kan?” Todong Gun segera, sampai ia memotong perkataan Off, pacarnya selama dua tahun terakhir ini.

Frustasi. Kecewa. Sakit.

Kata-kata yang menggambarkan perasaan Gun Atthaphan yang sekarang sedang berada di kondo Off.

Gun muak.  
Ia muak mengemis kabar Off selama dua minggu terakhir.  
Ia muak ditanyai, “Mana Off?” oleh teman-temannya sekelasnya karena Off dan Gun adalah sepasang.  
Ia muak seolah-olah menjadi tidak terlihat di antara teman-teman band Off, Never Normal.

Kalau bukan karena New meminta Gun lima hari yang lalu untuk menemaninya di latihan band Off dan Tay—pacar New yang juga personil band Never Normal—takkan sudi ia menunjukkan batang hidungnya di studio mereka. Percuma ia datang, Off bahkan hanya menganggapnya angin lalu, sambil masih sibuk dengan Chawee—bass kesayangannya—bahkan tidak mengajak Gun berbicara!

Ia muak. Makanya malam ini, walaupun jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam lewat 15 menit, Gun tetap berangkat untuk menemui Off dengan harapan ia akan menemukan jawaban yang selama dua minggu terakhir ia tunggu.

Dua mingguku kuhabiskan untuk jawaban ini?

“Gun, please ngertiin aku, aku baru balik latian sama anak-anak belom ada sejam dan ada dua lomba band yang dua-duanya aku main di bulan ini. Pikiran aku juga lagi nyabang banget, Gun. Aku ga mau ngelarin masalah aku sama kamu dengan pikiranku yang masih gak karuan ini. Setelah lomba-lomba ini kelar, yuk kita ngobrol serius lagi.” Off berusaha meyakinkan pria di di depannya sambil memegang kedua pergelangan tangan Gun.

Gun menghentakkan kedua tangan Off yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya.

“Off, gue tau lo tuh masih ada lomba. Gue juga tau kalo lo masih ada tanggung jawab jadi Koordinator Acara. Lo lupa kita satu divisi? Gue juga sibuk, Off. Tapi gue butuh kejelasan dari elo, makanya gue ke sini malem ini. Dua minggu, Off! Dua minggu gue nyariin kabar lo kaya orang bego! Gue cari kabar lo ke Tay, ke Kit, ke Mild, bahkan gue cari kabar lo ke Thanat, anak band pusat yang sempet main bareng di gigs terakhir lo, padahal dia beda fakultas. Gue siapa sih Off, sampe gue harus ngemis-ngemis kabar lo?”  
Suara Gun mulai meninggi, sambil ia menunjuk dada Off berkali-kali dengan telunjuknya. Amarah Gun mulai menggelegak, memenuhi ruang kesadarannya.

“Off, gue tuh gak minta banyak-banyak. Gue tuh sungkan harus nanyain kabar lo mulu ke orang lain. Lo ga ada inisiatif buat ngabarin gue gitu? Emang lo pikir gue goblok banget ya ga bakal sadar kalo lo ngejauhin gue? Kalo gue bikin salah, ngomong. Gue benci lo diemin kaya gini. Lo inget kan sebelumnya kita udah pernah ngomongin ini dan lo bilang lo gapapa. Tapi kenyataannya gimana? Your action speaks louder than your words, Off!”

Mendengar suara Gun yang makin meninggi, membuat Off akhirnya tersulut emosi juga.

“Gun! Listen to me! Gue jenuh sama semuanya, oke! Rutinitas gue! Kuliah gue! Termasuk lo! Gue jenuh sama elo!” tandas Off berapi-api. Tak sadar bahwa apa yang ia ucapkan membuat pria di depannya terkejut.

Jantung Gun mencelos. Ucapan Off seakan menamparnya, membuatnya terdiam, padahal ia sudah menyiapkan rentetan narasi jika Off masih terus memaksanya seperti ini.

Reality always slaps harder. Ini alasan Off menjauhinya, karena bosan?

Off terkesiap. Shit. Ia salah ngomong.

Bibir Gun kaku, matanya mulai berkabut, tanda ia akan segera meneteskan air mata di pipinya yang gemas itu.

“Gun, maksud gue ga gitu—”  
“Okay, gue paham Off.” Gun bisa merasakan resolusinya untuk menyelamatkan hubungan ini mulai goyah.

“Lo paling tau kalo gue bukanlah orang yang suka dibohongin kan, Off? Kalo emang elo jenuh sama gue, gue pasti bakal kasih lo space buat napas. Sebelum kita mutusin buat pacaran, we are friends. You can tell me everything.“  
Muka Gun menunjukkan ekspresi lelah. Gun lelah menunggu.

Inilah alasan kenapa gue ga bilang ke elo kalo gue bosen, Gun. Gue benci liat lo sedih, apalagi gara-gara gue yang ga tau diri ini.

“Gue kecewa sama elo, Off. Susah kah ngomong ke gue kalo lo butuh waktu sendiri? Selama ini gue juga selalu ngomong ke elo kalo gue butuh waktu sendiri. Komunikasi, Off. Itu yang gue butuhin dari elo. Gue gak minta lebih.  
I trust you. Why you can't seem to trust me about things like this?“  
Gun menundukkan kepalanya, tak berani menatap mata Off. Ia tak mau Off melihat matanya berair.

“Gun, gue ga mau nyakitin lo. Gue sayang banget sama elo, Gun. Gue jenuh sama semuanya, gue bosen sama rutinitas gue, sayangnya ada elo di rutinitas itu.” Off menarik nafas, memberi jeda karena dadanya terasa sesak. He's sorry.

However, he's not done yet.

“Gue minta maaf banget Gun. Salah gue yang ga bisa komunikasiin ini sama elo. Can you reconsider this break though? Ini space yang gue minta dari elo.”

“Gue marah sama lo.” Jawab Gun singkat, masih menunduk.

“Iya, gue tau. Gue tau lo kecewa sama gue.” Off mengakui kesalahannya. Ia tahu betul Gun kecewa padanya setelah tidak mengacuhkannya selama 2 minggu—lebih, kurang? He lost count already—setelah sebelumnya pernah berjanji untuk tidak menyimpan sendiri hal yang membuatnya tidak nyaman, apalagi yang bersangkutan dengan keharmonisan hubungan mereka.

Mereka terdiam lama. Suara detik jam yang tadi teredam suara mereka berdua, kini mulai terdengar. Tensi di ruangan tersebut sudah menurun, tapi degup jantung Off masih terpacu cepat, menunggu jawaban Gun.

tik, tik, tik.

“Oke. Kita break dulu, kalo itu yang lo mau.” Jawab Gun pelan.

Off menghela nafas lega. Akhirnya.

“Off, gue bakal nunggu lo. Jangan lupa buat pulang ke gue. Gue selalu di sini, dengan tangan terbuka. Please come back to me.“

“I will.” Balas Off mantap.

Gun tersenyum, mendengar jawaban Off sambil melihat manik hitam Off dalam-dalam.

God, I love this man so much. So much sampe gue rela untuk mengambil keputusan ini. Menjauh dari Off walaupun cuma sebentar.

Tiba-tiba Gun merasa mual. Perasaan aneh apa ini yang menyeruak dalam dirinya? Rasanya...ia akan kehilangan Off. Buru-buru Gun mengusir jauh-jauh pikiran buruk tersebut. Karena ia tahu, Off akan kembali padanya.

Benarkah? Secercah keraguan kembali menyeruak dalam benak Gun. Ia menggeleng perlahan.

Ya, Off akan kembali padanya.

Gun langsung memangkas jarak di antara mereka dengan memeluk Off.

“I love you, Off. Always.“ bisik Gun sambil membenamkan wajahnya di pelukan Off.

Little did he know, when Off replied with “I will”, he crossed his fingers.

Sorry, Gun.

**Author's Note:**

> cross-posted on my twitter acc @atpsunbright!


End file.
